


my eyes were fixed on you (from the moment i saw you)

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, and kind of an idiot, everyone else is really minor, jihoon is Tired, romcom, somehow jihoon ended up being roommates with ongminhwan someone save him, woojin is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: In which Woojin is a tsundere, and Jihoon just wants a break.





	my eyes were fixed on you (from the moment i saw you)

**Author's Note:**

> 2park office!au with tsundere!woojin requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)  
>  
> 
> some random tidbits i don't really mention in the fic:  
> *jjaenwink were roommates but onghwang slowly started moving in and before jihoon knows it, he's living with all three of them (rip)  
> *seongwoo is a famous writer, jaehwan went back to school to get his law degree, minhyun is the head of the development team at a cosmetic company  
> *jihoon finished getting his master's degree in literature five months before this fic takes place (which is why he's still an intern in this)

It’s not that Jihoon isn’t grateful for this amazing internship opportunity he’s landed in Wannable Inc., because he is. It’s just that, he hates his supervisor with his entire being.

“You need to reorganize these files,” Woojin announces as he sets down a box full of files onto Jihoon’s desk. Jihoon stares at the box blankly and gives Woojin an unimpressed look, which Woojin responds to with a smirk. “Those too.”

He points down at the ground and Jihoon sees that there’s another box filled with files for Jihoon to organize and Jihoon dies a little inside.

“Get these done before you leave for the day,” Woojin orders and heads back into his office. Jihoon stares at Woojin’s retreating back in disbelief and turns his attention towards the two boxes, wondering where the fuck he should start.

Sohye, who is also an intern, gives Jihoon a sympathetic look and offers to help, but Jihoon shakes his head and tells her not to worry about it.

“Why does he pick on you so much?” Jinyoung, a fellow intern, asks Jihoon in a quiet voice.

“I wish I knew,” Jihoon scowls and directs a glare towards Woojin’s office. “I can’t wait for this internship to end so that I can give him a piece of my mind.”

“Careful, he might hear,” Daehwi, another intern, warns teasingly.

Jihoon angrily takes the files out of the first box and slams them down onto his desk, causing Jinyoung and Daehwi to flinch. “Good,” Jihoon grits out. “I hope he does.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon gets home late that night after organizing the sixty-something files, he’s greeted with the smell of kimchi jjigae and something that smells suspiciously like fried chicken.

“Hyung?” Jihoon calls out. Seongwoo and Minhyun both poke their heads out of the kitchen and Seongwoo grins while Minhyun waves in greeting.

“Hey!” Seongwoo bounces out of the kitchen towards Jihoon, who steps back warily because Seongwoo in the kitchen always spelled for a disaster. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because,” Jihoon starts, sounding wary, “you were in the kitchen. You, the same person who set our frying pan on fire last week.”

“I did no such thing,” Seongwoo protests. “You can’t prove it.”

“Hyung, there’s a giant hole in the middle of it.”

“ _Anyways_.” Seongwoo throws an arm around Jihoon and steers him towards their dining table. “I didn’t cook. Minhyun didn’t either, before you say anything else about our subpar cooking skills.”

“Can something that doesn’t exist be subpar?” Jihoon questions aloud. “Who cooked, then?”

“I did.” Jaehwan walks out of the kitchen holding the pot of kimchi jjigae in his hands. “Rejoice, for your lord and savior is here.”

Jihoon sighs in relief because while he’s not a five-star chef (none of them are), Jaehwan is definitely the best cook out of the four of them. The last time Minhyun had attempted to cook, Seongwoo had ended up in the ER with food poisoning, and Jihoon just Doesn’t Try anymore after the whole fried rice fiasco.

Seongwoo is banned from the kitchen for safety reasons, leaving Jaehwan to do all the cooking for them.

“Not that I’m complaining, because I love fried chicken, but what kind of combination is this?” Jihoon is confused because there’s a pot of kimchi jjigae on the dining table, and next to it sits a bucket of fried chicken from the place down the street from their apartment.

Seongwoo shrugs. “Diversity.”

“Seongwoo was craving chicken and picked some up after work but Jaehwan had already started cooking, so we decided to have both,” Minhyun explains when Jihoon turns to him for a better, proper explanation.

“He’s an ungrateful twat,” Jaehwan announces, and is rewarded with a light punch in the arm, courtesy of Seongwoo.

“So, how was work?” Minhyun asks Jihoon once they’re all settled down and eating. “You’re home later than usual.”

Jihoon grunts and stabs his rice with his chopsticks. “I hate my department head.”

“Ah, the one you always complain about?” Seongwoo shoves a big bite of chicken into his mouth as he asks this and Minhyun leans away from him with an affronted expression.

“Don’t talk while your mouth is full,” Minhyun chides and hands Seongwoo a napkin to wipe the bits of food that flew out of his mouth. “What did he do this time?”

Jihoon immediately starts ranting about how Woojin had forced him to organize sixty-plus files alone and how Woojin always picks on him ten times more compared to the other interns.

“He made me go across town for a cup of coffee the other day,” Jihoon hisses, and the other three occupants of the apartment simultaneously lean back in fear for their lives. “ _Just_ because the coffee shop _down the street_ doesn’t taste the same.”

Jaehwan grimaces. “That’s tough, buddy. Why don’t you just quit?”

“Kill him,” Seongwoo advices.

“I’ll help you hide the body,” offers Minhyun.

“This is not how we should be solving my problems,” Jihoon says, with feeling.

“How much longer do you have left until the internship ends?” Minhyun asks in pity.

Jihoon sighs. “Three more weeks left, and then I’m free from that demon.”

“Godspeed,” Jaehwan offers, and Jihoon gives his hyung a flat look in reply.

Dinner continues on uneventfully (or as uneventful as it can get with both Seongwoo and Jaehwan under the same roof), and Jihoon helps Minhyun do the dishes while Seongwoo and Jaehwan put away any leftovers into the fridge and wipe down the table.

“Movie night?” Jaehwan suggests. “So that Jihoon can destress, and also because I’m pretty sure I failed my criminal psychology exam.”

“I still can’t believe you decided to go back to school,” Seongwoo admires. “You’re a brave one, Kim Jaehwan.”

Minhyun chuckles and pulls out their movie collection. Between Jihoon and Seongwoo, and the occasional contribution from Minhyun, they have no shortages of movies in the apartment. They end the night by watching Avengers and Transformers, and the four of them fall asleep on the couch with their limbs tangled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I need you to come with me.” Woojin shoves a file into Jihoon’s chest as soon as the intern walks into their office. “We’re going to the pop-up store that opened in Myeongdong a couple of months ago.”

Jihoon wants to know _why_ Jihoon needs to go with Woojin when:

  1. Jihoon wasn’t even an intern yet when the pop-up store was being planned and opened.
  2. Woojin has both a driver _and_ a personal assistant, so what the heck does he need Jihoon for?
  3. It’s negative 6 degrees outside, and Jihoon can’t imagine why anyone would go outside _willingly_.



“Me?” Jihoon points at himself in confusion and glances down at the file. “Why me?”

“Why not you?” Woojin counters. “Anyways, we’ll leave in about ten minutes, so get ready.”

He leaves after saying that and Jihoon glares at Woojin’s back in contempt. Sohye, Jinyoung, and Daehwi, who had watched the entire exchange, give Jihoon sympathetic looks.

“Fighting,” Jinyoung offers.

“Try not to kill him,” Daehwi tries. “You’ll get fired.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon says flatly. “I’ll try my best not to.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It looks like it’s going to snow when Jihoon and Woojin step outside of the car. Myeongdong is, as always, crowded despite it being an early time, and the two of them hurry into the pop-up store to escape the cold.

Jihoon wants to slap Woojin, but he also likes his internship.

When they walk into the store, the manager hurries out to greet them and shows them around the store, explaining which items are popular and which one aren’t selling as well.

Jihoon trails after them while taking notes on the products while adding suggestions on the side. It takes them around an hour to finish taking notes on the products and they leave soon after to go back to the office and discuss what to do about the less popular products.

“Let’s grab some coffee first,” Woojin says as they get in the car. “Do you know Sohye, Jinyoung, and Daehwi’s coffee orders?”

“I do.” Jihoon is surprised; this is the first time Woojin does anything remotely nice for his interns, and he wonders if it’s because their internship is ending soon.

“Cool. Let’s stop by that coffeeshop down the street from the company, then,” Woojin suggests, and Jihoon narrows his eyes at his department head.

“I thought you didn’t like the coffee there,” Jihoon accuses, letting his anger slip into his tone a little. “You send me on coffee runs to coffee shops all the way across town!”

Woojin flashes a boyish grin at Jihoon. “Oops.”

He laughs as Jihoon glowers on the entire ride back until Woojin pays for the coffee. Only then does Jihoon let his anger subside a little. But just a little bit.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t surprise Jihoon when he catches a cold a couple of days after accompanying Woojin to the pop-up store. He spends the weekend suffering in bed and drags himself to work the following Monday, still looking like death.

“Wow.” Daehwi raises an eyebrow. “You good, hyung?”

“You look like shit,” Jinyoung informs him as if Jihoon doesn’t already know.

“Thank you, Jinyoung,” Jihoon replies flatly. “I had no idea.”

“Are you okay?” Sohye, asks, looking a little worried. “You should get some rest.”

Jihoon sighs. “I’m fine. And before you say anything, I’m not contagious.” He shoots Daehwi a look, who raises his arms in defense and mutters something that sounds like “I didn’t say anything,” but Jihoon ignores him.

“You should get some rest,” repeats Sohye, with feeling.

“Good morning.” Woojin chooses that moment to walk in with coffee. “I come bearing gifts.” He sets the coffee down at the head of the table the interns use and shoots Jihoon a weird look. “Why do you look like death?”

“I’m sick,” Jihoon snaps, because sick Jihoon gives zero fucks about being respectful do his demonic boss. Woojin raises an eyebrow at Jihoon’s tone of voice but decides not to comment on it.

“Okay, then no coffee for you.” Woojin picks up two of the coffees and gives the interns a nod before heading into his office. Jihoon watches in horror as Woojin takes his coffee with him and lets out a pathetic sounding noise from the back of his throat.

“He’s right, you know.” Sohye winces as she takes her own coffee. “You shouldn’t drink coffee if you’re sick.”

“We’ll get you some other caffeinated drink later.” Jinyoung claps the back of Jihoon’s back as he passes the latter to grab his coffee. “Maybe some green tea. You like green tea, right?”

“I hope he accidentally staples his thumb,” Jihoon says instead of answering Jinyoung’s question.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There’s a bottle of Vita500 and a packet of cold medicine that sits on Jihoon’s desk when he gets back from his lunchbreak and raises an eyebrow. He picks up the Vita500 first and takes off the post-it that’s stuck to it, a slight frown etched on his face as he reads the note.

_You should take care of yourself more. I had the cold packet lying around so I’ll give it to you. Feel better soon._

_And dress more warmly. How can you be walking around with no scarf when it’s literally snowing outside? This is why you’re sick._

“I can’t tell if this person wants me to feel better or if they’re calling me stupid.” Jihoon flips the note over to see if it’s signed but it’s not. “Who gave me this?”

“Not me,” Jinyoung denies. “It was already here when Daehwi and I got back from lunch.”

“Same here.” Sohye raises her hand. “It was here when I got back, too.”

“Do you think it was…” Daehwi doesn’t finish his sentence and instead gestures with his head towards Woojin’s office.

“No way,” Jihoon rejects right away. “Over his dead body, maybe.”

“Over whose dead body?” Woojin walks up and stands directly behind Jihoon, who jumps in surprise. The rest of the interns shut their mouths with a loud _clack!_ and watches the exchange silently. “How are you feeling?”

“Um.” Jihoon blinks, leaning backwards to put some more space between him and the demon. “Better, I guess. I don’t know.”

Woojin nods. “That’s good.” His eyes stare at the Vita500 and cold medicine sitting on Jihoon’s desk. “Oh, you have medicine. You should take it.”

And with that, he turns around and walks into his office with Jihoon staring at him wondering what the fuck had just happened.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he walks into the office on the last day of their internship, Jihoon wants to cry. His personal hell is finally ending, and he can’t wait to never see Park Woojin ever again.

“Last day,” Daehwi sings. “Scale of one to Jihoon hyung, how excited are you to be done?”

“Not very,” Jinyoung grumbles. “Now I have to look for another internship. Where will I find one that pays as well as this one?”

Jihoon grimaces. “Good luck, Baejin.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung sighs. “What about you?”

“I actually got a job offer last week,” Jihoon admits. “I start in two weeks.”

“Where?” Daehwi asks in interest.

“Wanna One Publishing,” Jihoon tells him. “I guess my Literature degree is coming in handy, after all.”

“Oh, the publishing company that Ong Seongwoo signed with?” Jinyoung asks excitedly. “I love his books! Can you get me his autograph?”

Jihoon silently thinks about the all times Seongwoo had set their cooking tools on fire and tripped over his own feet and fell on his face and tries to combine that image with the image the public has of him: suave and graceful.

“Sure,” replies Jihoon. “I can try.”

Jinyoung does a little victory dance while the rest of them roll their eyes. The four of them get to work and wait for Woojin to come back from a meeting he has. It’s half past ten when Woojin finally comes in, and the first thing he does, of course, and terrorize Jihoon.

“Can you fix the typos in these reports for me?” he grunts as he gives Jihoon a three-inch thick file. “Sungwoon hyung from the PR department got some new intern from Taiwan to type these up, and I’m not sure if that kid is fluent in Korean yet. Definitely better than everyone expected, but still.”

Jihoon takes the file and tries not to set Woojin on fire. “Of course.” He plasters a fake grin on his face. He chants ‘ _it’s the last day_ ’ in his mind over and over again. “I’ll get it back to you before lunch.”

“Thanks.” Woojin sighs and loosens his tie before saying, “I owe you one.”

All four interns raise an eyebrow at that, but Woojin doesn’t notice, too busy running his fingers through his hair in agitation. Jihoon frowns, wondering if the meeting went badly, but Woojin turns and goes into his office before he can ask.

“Do you think something happened?” Jinyoung whispers.

Daehwi looks back to make sure Woojin’s door is closed before turning to the three of them. “I heard that there’s pressure on every department head about new products,” Daehwi informs them. “The CEO is apparently pissed. Something about stocks starting to drop?”

Jinyoung scoffs. “Stocks everywhere are dropping at this time of year. He’s acting as if Wannable Inc. won’t make the biggest comeback like it always does.”

“That’s true,” Sohye agrees, tapping her pen thoughtfully. “But that must suck. I can’t imagine all the stress.”

Jihoon glances at the door to Woojin’s office and silently offers his sympathies before getting to work and fixing all the typos in the report.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Here you go.” Jihoon places the report onto Woojin’s desk. “I fixed all the typos and fixed some of the wordings.”

“Thanks, Jihoon,” Woojin sighs out in relief. He picks up the file and skims through it, nodding in approval. “Okay. Go ahead and take your lunchbreak, I guess. See you in an hour.”

Jihoon nods and turns to leave before turning back around with a small frown. “What about you?”

Woojin looks up from the file and stares at Jihoon blankly. “Huh?” he asks, a little dumbly if you ask Jihoon.

“Are you not taking your lunchbreak?” he asks slowly, as if he’s talking to a child.

“Oh.” Woojin blinks. “Uh, I will. Later. Probably.”

Jihoon huffs impatiently. “You should take it now.” He’s not sure what possesses him to say this, but Jihoon continues and says, “With me. You should go eat lunch with me. The hyung I was supposed to meet with flaked on me, anyways.”

Woojin raises an eyebrow. “You want me to join you for lunch? Are you sure?”

“I’ll probably regret it.” Jihoon smirks. “But yeah.”

He can’t believe he just invited the devil’s incarnate to have lunch with him, but Jihoon supposes he’s just in a good mood because it’s the last day of internship.

“Okay,” Woojin says after a pause. He stands up and grabs his coat. “Let’s go get lunch, then.”

He gestures for Jihoon to lead the way and they two of them leave Woojin’s office together. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at the two of them walking out of the office together and Daehwi and Sohye look at each other and wonder if hell has frozen over.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_when did i end up with 3 roommates (4)_ **

**PJH:**

seongwoo hyung i cant make it to lunch today

**ongie:**

WHAT why :((((

do i have to eat alone then?? :((((

**PJH:**

um

reasons

see you at home, hyung

**ongie:**

>:(

**king jaehwan:**

lmao rip have fun eating alone, seongwoo hyung

**ongie:**

>:((((

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They end up going to the chicken place a couple of blocks away from the company. Jihoon figures if he’s going to get lunch with his demonic boss, they might as well get Jihoon’s favorite food.

“You really like chicken, don’t you?” Woojin comments, watching Jihoon inhale his food silently. Jihoon looks up with a piece of chicken hanging out from his mouth and gives Woojin a questioning look. “You mentioned it being your favorite food during the company dinner,” Woojin says. “I just didn’t realize how much you liked it until now.”

“I did?” Jihoon is confused. “Really?”

“You did,” Woojin nods.

“How come you remember but I don’t?” Jihoon questions and Woojin chuckles.

“I remember a lot of things you said,” Woojin admits, starting to eat again. “Even the things you said in passing.”

Jihoon has no idea what Woojin is saying and decides to ignore it. He tilts his head at the way Woojin seems to be picking the chicken apart instead of eating it, and comments on that instead. “Do you not like chicken?”

“Um.” Woojin looks down at the shredded piece of chicken on his plate. “It’s not my favorite.”

Jihoon makes a small noise of protest. “What? Why did you let me drag you here then? We could’ve gotten something else!”

“It’s your last day.” Woojin shrugs. “I figured since I spent the last couple of months terrorizing you, we could get what you wanted to eat.”

“Oh?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “So, you admit to terrorizing me?”

Woojin pauses. “No, wait. I meant since I spent the last couple of months being an amazing boss, I’ll end on an amazing note and get chicken with you,” he amends and nods in satisfaction. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jihoon stifles a laugh. Who knew his boss could be so, well, _stupid_? “Okay.”

“It’s autocorrect,” Woojin says with a completely serious face, though his eyes twinkle in amusement.

“This is a verbal conversation,” Jihoon reminds him teasingly, and the two of them chuckle.

“We didn’t start off on the right foot,” Woojin admits easily, and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“I’ve been your intern for almost six months now,” Jihoon says. “I don’t think we ever get on the right foot.”

Woojin deflates at this. “Okay, maybe you’re right.” He brightens up quickly, though, and Jihoon feels like he’s getting whiplash at how fast Woojin’s mood is changing. “But maybe we can start over. After your internship ends, though.”

“Why after?” Jihoon gives Woojin a suspicious look.

“Because I don’t think it’s very professional of me to ask my intern out on a date while he’s still my, you know, intern,” replies Woojin, sounding so casual that Jihoon wonders if they’re talking about the fucking weather or something.

“What,” Jihoon says eloquently, because that’s what he is. Eloquent. “What.”

It’s Woojin’s turn to stifle his laughter at how lost Jihoon looks. “A date, Mr. Park,” Woojin repeats. “I’m telling you in advance that I’ll be asking you out the second your internship is over.”

“You did nothing but terrorize me these past six months.” Jihoon narrows his eyes at Woojin, who starts to sweat at the intensity of the glare. “God, please don’t tell me that was some fucked up way to get my attention or something.”

“Uh—”

“Oh, my God, it _was_ ,” Jihoon groans. “God, you’re a tsundere, aren’t you?”

“What? No!” Woojin protests weakly, and it falls on deaf ears. “I’m not a tsundere.”

Jihoon stares at him. “The Vita500 and the cold medicine.” It finally dawns Jihoon. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Um.” Woojin’s eyes dart around restlessly, and Jihoon can feel him shaking his leg under the table. “Maybe?”

“A tsundere,” Jihoon laments. “I can’t believe my first date in over a year is with a goddamn _tsundere_.”

“I’m not—wait. Did you say date?” Woojin wonders if he heard that correctly. “Did I hear that correctly?”

There’s silence as the pair stare at each other, and Jihoon breaks it with a hesitant, “You just told me you’re going to ask me out later, right? Well I’m just telling you my answer in advance.”

“Oh.” Woojin blinks as if he’s trying to solve some rocket science question. “I—okay. Thank you.”

“Did you just thank me for agreeing to go out on a date with you?” Jihoon asks aloud, not really expecting an answer from Woojin, who’s still fidgeting in his seat.

“Maybe?” Woojin tries. “Listen, I’ve been on exactly three dates in my entire life—”

“Surprising,” Jihoon interrupts with a teasing grin.

“—and that was in _high school_ ,” Woojin finishes, with feeling. “So please excuse me if I’m a little awkward during this entire exchange.”

“Wow,” Jihoon whistles lowly. “How come you’ve never been out on a date since?”

Woojin shrugs. “Was busy, I guess. I never really found anyone I liked, either, so I guess I just focused on school and finding a job after.”

“That’s… impressive, I guess.” Jihoon knows that he and Woojin are the same age, so the fact that Woojin is head of a department at one of the biggest companies in South Korea while Jihoon was his, well, intern, _is_ in fact, impressive. “A shame, though. If I had a face like yours, I would’ve put it to good use.”

“Really,” says Woojin, sounding entirely unamused. “You, Park Jihoon, the intern who has pretty much all of the single female and male employees at the company swooning?”

Jihoon grins. “You’re good looking too, you know.”

“Okay,” Woojin snorts. “Whatever. I’m starting to regret this, just a little.”

“No takebacks,” Jihoon says quickly. “I’m expecting you to take me out to a five-star French restaurant next Saturday.”

Woojin pauses. “Wait, really?” He looks genuinely concerned that that’s what Jihoon is expecting. “I don’t know a single thing about French food.”

Jihoon throws his head back in laughter. “God, no. I don’t know anything about French food, either. I’m serious about the date, though. I won’t be free until next Saturday. Moving apartments and all that.”

“I can help,” offers Woojin. “I’m good at carrying stuff.”

“Is this an excuse to see me sooner?” Jihoon asks in amusement.

“Maybe so.”

Jihoon chuckles. “Okay, sure. You can come help.” Woojin looks like a child opening presents on Christmas day and Jihoon’s chuckles even more.

“We should get going, though.” Woojin glances down at his watch. “There’s only ten minutes left. I’ll be accused of favoritism if I let you go in late while everyone else works.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says and stands up. “Let’s go, then.”

They agree to split the bill in half (though Jihoon had wanted to pay for the whole thing since Woojin didn’t finish a single piece) and make their way back to the company.

The second they walk into the office, Jihoon is greeted with three questioning stares while Woojin excuses himself into his office.

“So,” Daehwi leans forward and gives Jihoon a knowing grin. “Did you have a nice lunch?”

Jihoon ignores him in lieu of turning his laptop back on and scrolling through his email mindlessly. Since it’s their last day, the interns didn’t have any new projects to work on, but he’d rather die than entertain the three of them and play 20 Questions regarding lunch.

“Let him breathe, guys.” Sohye is giggling knowingly and Jihoon sighs. “So, did you have a nice lunch?”

“I can’t believe you actually went out to eat with him _willingly_ ,” says Jinyoung, sounding awed. “Did he threaten you?”

“Believe it or not, Mr. Jihoon over here asked me to lunch first.” Woojin pokes his head out of his office and grins. Jihoon curses silently at how cute his snaggletooth is. “Shocking, right?”

“Hell must’ve frozen over,” Daehwi says seriously, not caring about any possible repercussions. Woojin laughs at this and goes back into his office.

“What’s gotten into you?” presses Jinyoung. His eyebrows are furrowed in slight worry now. “Are you sick? Are you dying? Oh, my God, that’s it, isn’t it? You’re dying!”

“Shut up, Jinyoung,” Jihoon hisses. “I’m not dying. I just thought it’d be nice to have lunch with him since it’s our last day.”

“Right,” Daehwi says, sounding unconvinced. Jihoon can’t blame him. “Right.”

“Well,” Sohye pauses. “I’m glad you won’t try to murder him after the internship ends, then.”

Jihoon silently prays for the floor to open up and swallow him at the continued teasing he gets from the other interns, but God doesn’t grant that prayer, much to Jihoon’s dismay.

Maybe he needs to pray harder, he thinks, as he continues to ignore the trio’s questions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Don’t drop that,” Jihoon warns Woojin when the latter picks up a box that has “fragile” written all over it. “It has our plates in it. I’ll make you buy us new ones if you break them.”

“I won’t drop it, jeez.” Woojin rolls his eyes, then pretends to drop the box because he is a little shit like that. “Oops!”

“Park Woojin!” Jihoon complains loudly. “Stop!”

Woojin cackles and dodges Jihoon’s attempts to punch his former boss, running out of the apartment and just barely managing to avoid running straight into Minhyun. “Oops!”

“Please don’t run while carrying the box filled with our dishware,” Minhyun tells him, sounding tired. Jihoon doesn’t blame him; they’ve been packing up and moving boxes to their new apartment all day. “Why did we decide to move, again?”

“Because this apartment is a tad too small to accommodate the four of us,” Seongwoo reminds him as he passes by while carrying a box filled with his books. “I don’t think Jihoon was expecting the two of us to move in with him and Jaehwan.”

“Amen to that,” mumbles Jihoon to no one in particular. “I didn’t realize agreeing to be roommates with Jaehwan hyung would be a ‘1 plus 2’ deal.”

“You love us, Jihoonie,” Seongwoo sings before walking out of the apartment to load the box into the truck they rented for the day.

“Are Minhyun hyung and Seongwoo hyung dating?” questions Woojin later when the two of them are alone in the apartment, trying to pack up the rest of Jihoon’s belongings.

“All three of them are,” corrects Jihoon. “They met while they were all still in school. You should ask them for the story, it’s hilarious.”

“Maybe next time,” Woojin says. “When I’m less dead from moving all these boxes.”

“You offered to help,” Jihoon points out. “You don’t get to blame me.”

Woojin rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t blaming you.”

“Good.” Jihoon nods. “Now, help me take these downstairs.”

Woojin groans but complies nonetheless. Jihoon knows he’s just acting like a brat for the sake of it. It’s been almost three hours but Woojin _still_ hasn’t broken a sweat. Jihoon wonders if he’s one of those gym fanatics that go work out every day.

God, if he tries to drag Jihoon to the gym, he’d cut the man, no questions asked.

Once the last box is loaded, Seongwoo boards the truck with Minhyun and they drive off to the new apartment first while Jaehwan and Jihoon (and Woojin, sort of) stay back to return the keys back to the landlord and say goodbye to the stray cat they’ve pseudo-adopted during their stay there.

“I’ll miss this one.” Jaehwan pouts as he feeds the cat (Jaehwan named him (or her) Carl. Jihoon calls it Demon.) for the last time. “Do you think Minhyun hyung will let me bring him?”

“No way in hell,” Jihoon says. “Besides, Seongwoo hyung’s allergic, isn’t he?”

Jaehwan sighs so hard that Jihoon worries for a second the ground will split open. “Pity. I’ll just have to come visit Carl a lot, then, I guess.”

“You named the cat… Carl?” Woojin questions.

“Jihoon calls it Demon,” Jaehwan shrugs. “Said it kind of looked like his boss—oh. Wait.”

Woojin glowers at Jihoon while the latter tactfully ignores him.

“We should get going,” says Jihoon, avoiding Woojin’s glares. “Come on, Seongwoo hyung gave me his car keys.”

“I can’t believe he trusts you to drive his car,” Jaehwan remarks.

“Well, the only other option was you, so,” Jihoon says, and Jaehwan shuts his mouth wisely. “Woojin, you have the address to the place, right?”

“Yeah.” Woojin nods. “I’ll see you guys there.”

“Okay.” Jihoon and Jaehwan wave and heads down to the carpark to look for Seongwoo’s car so that they could head over to the new apartment as well.

“So,” Jaehwan starts once they’re seated in the car, and Jihoon regrets not telling him to go with Woojin just in case the latter gets lost. “How did that happen, huh? Thought you hated him.”

“Hyung, if you value your life, you will shut up,” advises Jihoon. “Life is funny that way. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Jaehwan chuckles and buckles up his seatbelt. “You two are cute together, though. He follows you around like a lost puppy.”

Jihoon just grunts as he drives out of the carpark, and Jaehwan’s chuckles just get louder (and start sounding like his usual cackles) when Jihoon’s ears get red.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I miss you,” Woojin sighs.

“You dropped me off less than five minutes ago,” Jihoon reminds him as he tries to get his door open. Seongwoo ends up opening it after hearing Jihoon struggling, and Jihoon stumbles, almost falling. He waves at his three roommates before going to his room.

“Yeah, but still.” Jihoon can hear the pout in Woojin’s voice and he snorts. “Am I not allowed to miss you?”

“No, you are,” Jihoon tells his boyfriend. “Tell me more about how much you miss me. Wax poetry about my eyes again—”

“That was _one time_ ,” Woojin grouses. “I was drunk, let me live.”

“It was actually three times,” Jihoon informs him, helpful as always. “And you weren’t even drunk the other two times.”

“Never mind,” Woojin decides. “I don’t miss you. You’re a demon.”

“Love you too, Woojinnie.” Jihoon laughs.

“That’s gross,” Woojin says. “But love you too.”

Jihoon grins. If someone had told me a year ago that he’d be madly in love with Park Woojin, he would’ve laughed in their faces.

But now? Jihoon can’t imagine the future without his idiot sparrow by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! maybe i'll come back and edit any mistakes i made later... maybe
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
